pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Weasley
Charlie Weasley is one of Ron's older brothers. He studies dragons in Romania and takes in baby Norbert when Hagrid can no longer take care of it. From the Story "Charlie Weasley is Ron Weasley's second-oldest brother. He was Seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts. Discovered in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 14, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback "Charlie, who studies dragons, sends his friends to Hogwarts to collect Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. They take the dragon to Romania, where Charlie can take care of it." Discovered in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 5, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes "A stocky, red-haired man with a good-natured face, Charlie is freckly and weather-beaten from working outdoors; his hands are blistered and calloused, and he has several burns as a result of working with dragons in Romania. Bill and Charlie have fun whilst setting the table for dinner, enchanting the two tables and making them fight in the air, each trying to knock the other out of the air. During dinner, Charlie talks to Fred and George about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. He is certain Ireland will win, and tells Harry gloomily about the disappointing performances from England, Wales and Scotland in earlier rounds." Discovered in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 6, The Portkey "Charlie is allowed a lie-in on the morning of the Quidditch World Cup, as he is Apparating to the campsite with Bill and Percy. Fred tells Harry that Charlie had to take his Apparition test twice, as he failed the first time. He apparated five miles south of where he meant to, and landed on top of an old lady doing her shopping. He passed the test on his second attempt." Discovered in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7, Bagman and Crouch "Charlie arrives at the tents just after the group has started cooking lunch accompanied by Percy and Bill. Before the match, Charlie buys a green rosette from one of the vendors at the campsite, to support Ireland." Discovered in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 8, The Quidditch World Cup "Charlie follows the rest of the group up the stairs of the Quidditch World Cup stadium to the Top Box. Charlie watches the match eagerly. He reassures Ginny when the Irish Seeker, Aidan Lynch, ploughs into the ground after Krum performs the Wronski Feint." Discovered in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 11, Aboard the Hogwarts Express "Charlie goes with his family, Harry and Hermione to Kings Cross Station, to see them off on the Hogwarts Express. He tells them all that he might be seeing them sooner than they think, but won't tell them anything more, as it is classified information until the Ministry decides to release it." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 19, The Hungarian Horntail "Charlie Weasley is one of the keepers who is looking after the dragons for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He greets Hagrid when he sees him standing by the enclosure fence with Madame Maxime. Charlie is concerned that Hagrid has brought Maxime with him and thinks she is bound to tell her champion about the first task. Charlie tells Hagrid that the keepers will be on hand at the first task with extinguishing spells at the ready in case it gets nasty; the Tournament organisers specifically requested nesting mothers for the task, which can be dangerous. He tells Hagrid that Mrs Weasley is worried about Harry, and that he didn't dare tell his mother about the first task in case she worried even more." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 20, The First Task "Charlie hurries up to Harry after the marks are awarded for the first task. He tells Harry that he is tied in first place with Viktor Krum and thinks that Harry was incredible during the task. He tells Harry he has to run, as he needs to send Molly an owl to let her know what happened during the first task. He tells Harry that Bagman wants a word with Harry in the champions' tent." See also *Charlie Weasley on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:The Weasley Family Category:The Order of the Phoenix Category:Quidditch